Dirty Games
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: Her life was miserable, she lost her mother to a pack of wolves and it seems that this group of mysterious men want her. But why? Rated M for violence and gore and maybe some mature scenes later on.


"Mum, I'm going to town ok?" A pink haired girl whispered to her moms sleeping form. Her mother made a shuddering breath as she grunted her acknowledgement. Sakura smiled worriedly as she pulled her mothers thin wool blanket up to her chin before stepping out of the room. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and put it in her dark green messenger bag that was hanging on a chair. She grabbed her bag and went to the front door and slipped on her old wornout sneakers before grabbing her coat and stepping out the door.

Sakura shivered as the cold wind hit her and she put her coat on. It was unnaturally cold for autumn. Sakura made sure the door was closed securly to keep in what little heat the little house had. Once she was sure it would stay shut she took off at a jog down the long dirt road. Sakura loved to run! It was such an exilurating experience. The dark trees on both sides loomed over head, keeping the sunlight at bay.

_SNAP_

Sakura whirled around at the sound. Everything around seemed to grow quiet, no birds or little animals scurrying around on the forest floor. Not even the bugs were making any noise. She slowly turned back around and walked quickly down the road. About halfway down she heard another stick snap.

Sakura wasted no time in turning around or waiting to see what it is. She took off at a full sprint down the road, determined to get away. Suddenly she heard the woods behind her thrash around as if something large was tearing through them. At that time she heard the crunching of the small pea gravel on the road behind her.

A loud snarl erupted from behind her, causing Sakura to shriek in fright. Ahead of her, Sakura could see the town starting to appear in front of her. Using her last bit of energy, Sakura lunged ahead and busted through into the sunlight.

A stray pedestrian jumped in surprise as Sakura had suddenly jumped from out of the trees. Sakura landed on the ground on her left shoulder hard. Grunting in pain, Sakura managed to sit up and look into the woods.

What she saw made her gasp. There, in the trees, were two full grown giant black wolves taller then Sakura herself. The wolf on her left was slightly larger then the other. Both, she noticed, had blood red eyes. The smaller wolf took a step forward but was stopped by a growl from the other. The said larger wolf looked at the smaller one before returning his gaze toward Sakura before turning around and leaving, growling loudly to make the other follow.

Sakura watched them disappear into the forest before she drew in a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. She stood up and brushed herself off and winced as she tried to move her left arm. She bent down and grabbed her bag and went to the pharmacy.

Once she entered, Sakura was greeted with the smell of latex gloves and disinfectant. Making her way to the bathroom in the back, Sakura locked the door to prevent anyone else from entering once she made sure there was no one in there.

Standing in front of the sinks, Sakura dropped her bag on the floor. Reaching up with her right arm she grabbed the fabric of her sleeve and pulled it down to reveal her purple, almost black, shoulder. It was swollen beyond recognition. Sakura winced in pain as she probed the tender area. she sighed as she pulled her sleeve back up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked disgusting, dirt smeared all over her face. She tore off a paper towel and wet it, putting soap on it before she scrubbed her face.

Once all the dirt was washed off, she tried to dust all the dirt off of her clothes before running her fingers through her hair, de-tangling the rosy locks. After making herself look at least somewhat presentable, Sakura unlocked the door and walked out, grateful that there was no line.

Shrugging her bag on her right shoulder, Sakura went to the pharmacy counter. The man behind the counter looked down at her through his small round glasses, a sneer permanently on his face.

"Yes, and just _how_ can i help you?" he said with disdain evident in his voice. Sakura looked at him before she whispered her order. He wrinkled his face and leaned down till he was almost eye level with her. "_What_ was that?"

Sakura squared her shoulders and mentally winced when she moved her left shoulder. " I _said_ i am here to pick-up an order for miss Haruno. I'm her daughter." She added when he looked like he was about to comment. She watched as he glared at her before going to the back and grabbing a file and leafed through the pages before going to the isles in the back and coming back with a white paper bag in hand.

He had all but thrown it at her when he got back to the counter then he held out his hand and cleared his throat. Sakura looked down at the offending appendage before returning her attention to the man.

Clutching the bag to her chest Sakura bit out slowly, "I have other items I have to get her so I plan to just pay for this and everything else at the front counter thank you." After that she turned around and went to the isle with all the ace bandage wraps, ignoring the angry shouts from the man at the counter.

Walking down the isle Sakura grabbed an extra large pack of Ace Bandage Wraps, along with a small tube of Icy-Hot, and an ice pack before walking up to the checkout counter up front. Putting her items on the counter, she watched as the girl ran the items through the scanner.

"22.58 is your total." The girl said, looking over Sakura at the young man behind her and giving him a flirtatious smile. Sakura, used to being ignored, just reached in her bag to pull out her wallet, but as she was pulling out the bills and warm tanned hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't. I got this." A deep tenor voice sounded from behind her. Sakura looked behind her at the man who still had a hold of her arm. He was very tall with black messy hair and green eyes, he had tanned skin with scars all over his body. He looked down at her and all but forced her to put her wallet back in her bag. Then he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and from it, pulled out a $20 and a $5 then handed it to the checkout clerk.

"Keep the change." He said, not taking his eyes off Sakura. the clerk smiled and giggled obnoxiously, trying to get his attention.

"Thanks. Please, come again." she said as sweetly as she could. Sakura hurried and grabbed her stuff and put them in her messenger bag then, as fast as she could without seeming as if she was fleeing, left the store after muttering a quick 'thank you'.

After she left the pharmacy, Sakura went to the grocery store. She went to the bathroom and, again, locked the door. then she took the ice pack and an Ace Bandage Wrap, and the tube of Icy-Hot out of her bag. Then she took off her shirt and moved her bra strap and rubbed some Icy-Hot on her shoulder before putting the ice pack on it, then wrapping the bandage around her shoulder to keep it in place and add some pressure to it.

After putting her shirt back on, Sakura left the bathroom and was greeted by a line of angry women.

She went over the the fresh isle were the fruit and such were at. Grabbing a buggy, she walked over to the fruit and grabbed two peaches, squeezing slightly to see if they were ripe, before setting them in the buggy. She did this with two pomegranates, a hand of bananas, and a few kiwi's.

After she left the fruit isle Sakura walked over to the office supply section. It was almost time for school to start and the supplies were going on sale. She started to grab a few packs of paper and pens and pencils. A black normal size binder and a black 2in. binder, along with some dividers. she also got a small thing of paper clips.

Looking at her watch, Sakura figured it was time to start heading home. Heading to the checkout line Sakura saw that guy from the pharmacy out of the corner of her eyes, but when she turned to look at him he was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss. Miss it is your turn." the clerk at the counter said, tapping on Sakura's arm lightly. Sakura jumped and her face blushed a shade of pink before emptying her buggy on the counter. Once all the items were scanned Sakura cursed herself as she saw the price.

"53.42" he said, watching her as she dug her wallet out of her bag.

_'awe man... this is going to totally clean me out...'_ Sakura thought as she took out a Fifty and a few bills but once again, before she could pay, a tanned arm grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'll pay for that. Put your money up." He said, looking down at Sakura. Sakura, stubbornly, yanked her hand out of his and slapped her money on the counter, then turned around to grab her bags and stormed out of the store.

The man stood there and watched her leave with a feral grin adorning his face. Finally he walked out of the store and, following her scent, headed toward the grocery store. He walked in and saw her over by the food section. He followed her throughout the store, frowning at her choice of food. When he saw her go to the checkout counter he hurriedly moved toward her. When he saw her reaction to the price he almost felt pity for her. Almost, but when he looked over he shoulders into her wallet and saw what all she had he sighed.

Then he grabbed her hand. "I'll pay for that. Put your money up." he said, looking down at the pink haired girl who, in return, looked up at him with a glare and yanked her hand out of his then slammed her money on the counter and left after grabbing her things.

He grinned a wicked grin and stalked after her. But when he got outside she was no were to be seen. he sniffed at the air and grinned again before heading to a Taxi stop.

Sakura stormed out of the grocery store and walked over to the taxi stop and sat down on the bench, then got her wallet and counted what little bills she had left. As a taxi pulled up she gathered her bags and opened the door and got in.

"Flash Forest, please. The little dirt road." the taxi driver nodded as he started the car and pulled away. Sakura leaned back in the seat and glanced at the rear-view mirror and gasped. Where she was just sitting moments ago was that man.

_'whats going on here...'_ she thought when she was all but jarred out of her thoughts from the cab slamming on its brakes.

"Miss, i am unable to go in there. I'm afraid that you have to walk to rest of the way." Sakura nodded and muttered a quick ok before handing him a 10 and getting out. Looking into the forest she could tell that it was going to be a dark walk home. The sun was setting and, even though there was still some light out, the forest was much darker thanks to the tree's.

she sighed and started her way into the forest, shrugging her bag onto her good shoulder and grabbed her shopping bags with the other, wincing slightly from the strain that it put on her bruised shoulder. as soon as she stepped her foot onto the gravel road she shivered from a chill that went right through her.

she set off at a brisk pace, hurrying to get home to see how her mother was doing.

Sakura frowned as she thought of her mother. she has been very sick for these past 3 months. _'i hope she is going to be ok...' _sakura thought as she past the old gnarled oak tree, signaling that she was almost home. sniffing, sakura thought she smelt smoke, but when she looked up, what she saw was a huge cloud of blazing black smoke coming from beyond a group of tree's. frantic, sakura started running, praying with her whole heart that it wasn't too bad so she could call the fire department.

as she rounded a corner she stopped dead in her tracks as tears sprang to her eyes. sakura dropped her bags and ran toward her burning house, kicking the door in she raised her arm up to cover her mouth and nose so she wont in hail so much smoke. she ran straight toward her mother's room and found her sprawled on the floor, ripped to shreds with blood everywhere.

as she looked at her mothers face a sob came from her as she crumpled to the ground, crying.

_SNARL_

sakura jumped as she heard a loud snarl from in front of her. she saw a huge giant jet black wolf with menacing blood red eyes. her eyes widened as it growled at her again when she gasped.

_'Oh my GOD! what am I going to do? what am I going to do?!'_ sakura thought frantically. suddenly she jumped up and took off running behind her, out of her mothers room and slammed the door shut before the wolf could get out. she flinched when she heard _AND_ felt him slam against the door. it snarled and scratched at the door, making the door jiggle with each swipe of its paw.

she locked the door and ran toward the back door. busting through, sakura stumbled when she heard her mothers door breakdown, accompanied by ground shaking snarls and growls. she jumped off the porch and ran back towards the road, swooping down to grab her bags so she wont forget them.

In the distance, she could faintly hear sirens and a grin found its way to her face as she sped up. as she rounded a corner she was suddenly tackled to the ground. as sakura fell she could faintly see the edge of the road but her view was soon cut off by a giant orange wolf. he stood there, staring at her with his Grey ringed eyes and was soon joined by the giant black wolf that sakura had locked in her mothers room.

As she tried to get up a heavy weight slammed onto her back, also landing on her severely bruised shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain. She turned her head around and saw a blueish gray overly large wolf sitting on her back, staring at her with its tongue hanging out of its mouth in a wolfish grin. Sakura struggled with the blue wolf, trying to get it off of her when a silver wolf appeared out of no where and pounced on her when the blue wolf jumped off. The silver wolf stood on her back and had his front paws on her shoulders, effectively pinning her down.

Sakura cried out when it pressed it's full weight down on her shoulders. Her left shoulder was going totally numb but she could still feel its painful throbbing.

At the sound of her crying out, the silver wolf slammed his head down, head-butting her in the back of the head and snarling at her as if to say _'shut up. NOW!'_ Sakura bit her tongue as she stayed quit.

Throughout this whole ordeal the two largest wolves, the orange and the black, were still standing in front of her, watching the whole scene. Sakura looked around her when she noticed that she was surrounded by wolves.

Beside the orange wolf was a solid blood red wolf, his eyes a cinnamon color, and beside him was a blonde wolf with beautiful cerulean blue eyes, while next to him was two other black wolves, both had blood red eyes. the one closest to the blonde was bigger then the other black one, but was still smaller then the black wolf next to the orange one.

Next to the smallest black wolf was the bluish gray with his matching blue eyes. Beside the bluish gray wolf was a brown wolf with black tiger-stripped markings all over him and green eyes. And the last wolf, which was next to the brown one and the largest black wolf, was a mixture of light grayish green and dark, almost black with yellow eyes.

Sakura whimpered in fright at the sight. Then suddenly, without warning, the largest black wolf lunged for Sakura, his jaws wide open before they snapped down on her collar bone. Sakura screamed as she heard a crunch and felt the pain emediantly.

She was losing to much blood, and before she lost conscious, she saw the black wolf back away as the orange approached and licked at her wound, healing it instantly before they all scattered into the woods. She felt her vision blurring and saw as medics, police, and firefighters pulled up. Just as the medics rushed up to her she lost conscience.


End file.
